


Our Mouths Broken, Our Souls Bitten by Love

by quixotesque



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/pseuds/quixotesque
Summary: They’re drunk, Leonard tries to convince himself. He and Jim are drunk and that is why they are here, standing against the door of Leonard’s dimly-litYorktownapartment, one of Jim’s hands curled around Leonard’s elbow, the other braced on the door by his head, gently trapping Leonard in.





	Our Mouths Broken, Our Souls Bitten by Love

They’re drunk, Leonard tries to convince himself. He and Jim are drunk and that is why they are here, standing against the door of Leonard’s dimly-lit _Yorktown_ apartment, one of Jim’s hands curled around Leonard’s elbow, the other braced on the door by his head, gently trapping Leonard in. There’s barely any pressure to his hold and yet Leonard doesn’t think to tear himself away. The idea of— _escaping_ Jim’s touch seems inconceivable.

“That Triax girl you were talking to at the bar, she seemed interested,” Jim says, oddly quietly. “Her antlers were all pointing up."

“I wasn’t,” Leonard says, keeping to the same hushed tone. “Interested, I mean. She was lovely, but—” He shrugs. It isn't as if Leonard lives like a monk. He indulges his desires whenever he sees fit and has enjoyed enchanting nights with rough-voiced Andorians and playful Caitains, if not blond-haired Humans.  

Jim makes a small, contemplative sound. “You shouldn’t be alone, Bones. Not you.”

“It's just one night, Jim, and we're on shore leave. I'm bound to run into more people I like.”

"That's not what I meant." 

"Then what—" Leonard closes his mouth under the touch of Jim's fingertips.

"A mouth like yours deserves to be kissed," Jim murmurs. “You’ve got a pretty mouth, Bones.”

"You’ve had too much to drink,” Leonard says, a lie. They’d both left that bar perfectly sober. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“You deserve to be appreciated," Jim continues huskily. "Pleasured.”

Some kind of sultry hypnosis is at work in Jim’s voice, his shining, gem eyes. It renders Leonard mute. His fingers come up to sit on Jim’s chest, digging into the dark shirt, the heartbeat he can feel thudding beneath. This is the closest they’ve ever come to acting upon something that has been lurking at the periphery of their relationship since the day they met, biding its time, growing and growing but not quite acknowledged. Leonard has never been blind to Jim’s allure, nor has he been entirely immune. He’s seen the raw, rough-edged sensuality and the easy charm, the quick, vivacious mind that works beneath the tantalizing surface. He’s felt its gravitational pull.

“I want to make you feel good,” Jim says, cupping Leonard’s face with a sure, steady hand.

Then his lips, soft and warm, are on Leonard’s. It’s a chaste, barely-there press at first. Then a second, firmer touch. A call. Leonard provides the response, tilting his head to press the tip of his nose into Jim’s cheek and complete the luscious puzzle of their lips.

Jim’s mouth is a magnificent thing: skilful and knowing, hot and plush and bitter-tasting from beer. He doesn’t sweep his tongue in, just keeps it to his lips and Leonard’s and a perfect, luxurious exchange of breath and heat, of giving and taking **.**

There’s none of the filthy, frenzied kissing Leonard had thought Jim favored, the kind that's like fucking only with tongue and teeth. This is thoughtful, almost. Sweet and intimate without tipping over into sexual just yet. It’s slow-motion ignition, fire first sparking at that incredible point of contact and then spreading to the rest of Leonard in tenderly burning paths, demolishing his self-restraint into ash. The only sounds he can hear are the ones of their own making: the wet slide of their lips, the breaths that come out as soft sighs and moans. Jim’s stubble scratches against his own. The wonderful scent of him is sweet-smelling smoke filling up Leonard's lungs and clouding his head.  

When Jim smiles at the groan in Leonard’s throat, Leonard narrows his eyes. Tugs on Jim’s lower lip with his teeth, makes sure Jim feels the pinch. Jim hums, licking slowly over where Leonard’s teeth stung him, then licking at the seam of Leonard’s lips. Leonard lets him in. Jim’s tongue moves leisurely, as if Leonard’s mouth is a new terrain he has to learn, a stellar cluster to chart out carefully. Something to discover, savor, never forget.

“This is me saying we should be not alone together,” Jim whispers. His cheeks are light pink, his mouth a deeper shade of the same color. "What do you say to that?"

“I say hell, yes,” Leonard whispers back and pulls Jim's body in even closer, so they're chest to chest, heart to heart. 

They kiss for a dreamlike age that Leonard only knows to be real from the ache in his jaw and the burn of his bruised lips. The content smile on Jim’s swollen lips afterwards, a smile Leonard now knows the taste of.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Federico Garcia Lorca's "Sonnet of the Garland of Roses": _But hurry, let's entwine ourselves as one, our mouth broken, our soul bitten by love, so time discovers us safely destroyed._
> 
> [makes vague hand gestures] I don't know what this is exactly. I just want Jim and Bones to make out a lot, AKA the plot of Star Trek 4. Also, also, shameless plugging moment here: if you want, you can totally come hang out with [other mckirkers on imzy](https://www.imzy.com/kirk_mccoy) or squee about mckirk with me on [tumblr](http://quixotesque.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
